


Ruffled Feathers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, Suicide, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An alternative outcome to Brianâ€™s firing and the impact it has on Justin.





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat at the table rubbing his hand, it was tight and sore after almost an hours worth of sketching. He looked at the paper and the picture of Gus drawn from memory, ‘It was worth it,’ he thought to himself with a smile.

He sat tending to his hand for a few more minutes turning quickly to look at the loft door as it slid open, an expression of confusion crossed his face when Brian came in. Justin stood up and walked a few steps closer to the door, Brian just stood in the entrance with his hand on the door latch, “Brian?” Justin finally asked.

Brian noticed the teen for the first time. He gave him a blank, expressionless look and stepped into the loft pulling the door closed behind him.

“They fired me,” Brian mumbled.

“What?” Justin asked as he stepped closer to the older man.

“They fired me!”

“What…why?”

Brian glared at Justin, “Over that stupid stunt of yours. The Stockwell posters!” They! Fired! ME!”

“How… I mean you didn’t have anything to do with that, how could they fire you?” Justin asked.

Brian finally looked at the younger man, “They knew about us, me fucking you that is. And apparently it isn’t good for a partner to fuck the interns,” Brian scoffed. “Oh, and they decided that you couldn’t have done all the copying and such on your own…” Brian trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I didn’t mean for you to get involved in that.”

Brian shook his head, “What the fuck am I going to do?”

“We’ll get through this Brian.” Justin said taking another step forwards.

Brian lifted his head, “We’ll?”

“Of course, I’ll help you…”

Brian laughed, “You have done enough!”

“Brian…” Justin started but was cut off.

“No! I want you to get your shit together, all of it, and get out. I swear to God I never want to see your face again Justin. Go.”

“Brian, you don’t mean that,” Justin said as his blue eyes began filling with tears.

“I do. Get out Justin. I am finished with you.”

“Brian please…”

Brian strode past the teen and towards the bedroom. He stood next to the bed for a moment not sure what to do, he looked at the dresser. He purposefully went to the dresser, pulled the drawers open that held Justin’s clothing and started to ball the contents up, throwing things to the floor.

Justin made his way onto the first step and saw what Brian was doing, “Please Brian, don’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Brian glared at him and held up a hand, “No.”

“But I thought we… were…”

“We aren’t anything!” Brian roared.

“Please Brian, I’ll do anything, let me make it up to you, please?”

“You are going to make it up to me, collect your shit, and get out of my life forever.”

Justin stood stunned, tears pouring down his face. He had witnessed Brian’s anger before but this was far beyond anything he had seen. “No, I’m not letting you give up.”

Brian paused, “Give up? I’m not giving up. I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago, getting on with my life.”

“Don’t you want me to be a part of it?” Justin whispered.

Brian scoffed, “What more is there for you to ruin?”

Justin came into the bedroom and stood on the opposite side of the bed. Brian walked out and towards his desk; he sat down and thumbed at the keyboard.

Justin followed the older man quietly. He reached out and placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Please Brian, let me help, let me make it right?”

Brian stood, shook slightly to get rid of the hand that was on his shoulder and turned to Justin. “You need to leave now. I need to be alone.”

“No, I’m staying.”

“Justin, you don’t want to. You need to leave.”

“No.”

Brian sighed, “I will not warn you again. Leave.”

Once more Justin refused, “I’m not leaving.”

Brian looked at the teen, and he totally snapped. He grabbed Justin by the arms and threw the blond towards the wall behind the computer desk. Justin landed in the bookcase, shelves and books falling down around him.

He sat stupefied for a second, shook his head, and glanced up at Brian. A look of total horror was spread across his face. “Bri…Bri…?”

Brian went closer, picked the teen up by his shirt, and threw him across the dining room towards the living room. Justin landed with a thud on the hardwood floors, yelling out in pain. Brian moved closer, again picking the younger man up and throwing him, this time part way over the couch.

Justin couldn’t speak anymore; he was terrified beyond any words. ‘This is Brian… he is supposed to protect me,’ He thought to himself over and over.

Brian lifted Justin off the floor just a bit, left hand clasping shirt fabric, he looked down into the young face, he saw the fright. Brian pulled back his right fist and pounded it into the boys face; he pulled back and let loose another blow, and another, and another…

Several moments later Brian realized that Justin wasn’t even conscious. He let go of the fabric, the small body falling to the floor with a thud. Brian stood and went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Beam.

XXXXX

Justin finally came around, not quite sure what was going on, he knew he had a headache, his back hurt, and his face was hurting. He ran his hand over his face; the loft was dark with the exception of some streetlights that poured in from the large windows. He looked down at his hand and recognized the bright purplish red liquid. Blood…

He tried to stand, but the pain in his back made him rethink. Instead he sat upright and leaned against the couch. ‘Brian did this… no… it couldn’t have been, but he was the only other person here…’ Justin’s thoughts started to run wild.

He started to look around the apartment, wondering if he was alone or not. He wasn’t, across the room he saw Brian sitting in his desk chair, a bottle in his hand. Justin’s movements must have caught his attention as Brian was staring directly at him.

Brian stood and gradually walked closer to Justin. The teen pulled his legs up closer to his body to try and protect himself; he knew it was futile; Brian was bigger and stronger.

As Brian got closer Justin started to whimper and tears were filling his eyes, “Please… don’t hurt me again.” He managed. There was no reaction from Brian. He just kept getting closer…closer.

“Brian? Please… I… don’t…” Justin couldn’t control himself any longer, he concentrated on hugging his legs with his arms pulling them ever closer, he put his forehead to his knees and started to sob.

Brian stood menacingly over the younger man and nudged him with his barefoot. Justin jumped and yelped at the contact, it hadn’t hurt but it scared him. “Brian…” Justin started but he couldn’t get the words out, instead a string of babbling sobs came.

Brian stared at the man on the floor, reached down, and grabbed the blond hair in one of his fists; he lifted the man by his hair and dragged him into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

“Brian… please….don’t…” Justin managed between sobs.

Brian ignored the plea; instead he shoved the teen onto his back and started to take his clothes off. Justin tried to clear his eyes enough to look into Brian’s eyes, when he did he was startled. He didn’t see the look of unspoken love and caring that was usually there, instead it had been replaced by disgust, hatred, and loathing.

Once Justin was naked, Brian stood up and removed his own clothes. He crawled back onto the bed rolled Justin onto his stomach. The teen was still sobbing but he complied. Brian picked Justin up slightly by the waist, so that the younger man’s ass was sticking into the air, head and shoulders pressed firmly into the mattress.

Without any warning, or preparation of any kind Brian entered Justin. Justin screamed at the intrusion and buried his face further into the mattress, whimpering with each violent thrust from his once loving partner.

Brian remained silent, the only noise audible were the whimpering sobs of the man beneath him and the sound of skin upon skin. A few moments later he felt his sac tighten and his cock throb and he came in Justin. He pulled out and looked at the young man’s battered hole, spasming, cum dripping from it.

Brian rolled off of Justin, laid his head on a pillow, and pulled the duvet over himself.

XXXXX

Justin awoke to the sound of the shower running; he hurt all over. ‘Please let that have been a dream,’ he thought to himself. He knew it wasn’t, he saw his blood stained hand, felt the ache in his face and back, and the burning in his ass. ‘How could he have done that to me?’ He thought.

The water turned off and Justin heard the shower door open, he wasn’t sure what to do. ‘Should I get up and leave now? At least I could get away before he gets dressed, no, he would just come and find me. Should I pretend I am asleep?’ He didn’t have time to come up with a plan as Brian walked into the bedroom.

Brian saw that the other man was awake; he slipped on a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt before going to dresser and pulling something from the bottom drawer. He looked at Justin. The teen shivered.

Brian walked out of the bedroom only to return a few moments later. He motioned for Justin to come to him, but the teen was too afraid, his legs wouldn’t move. “Brian, how could you have done that to me?” Justin managed.

Brian reached forward slowly to the terrified boy, Justin quickly backed up against the wall with a whimper. The look in Brian’s eyes changed to one of annoyed anger. He stood up onto the bed, grabbed Justin by the hair, and dragged him from the bedroom. He pulled the teen to the metal pole in the middle of the loft. Justin looked at the pole and saw the handcuffs hanging from a small hook. He started to sob, and let himself go limp.

Brian dragged both arms up, fastening the cuffs around the teen’s wrists. Justin could barely touch the floor, only when trying to stand tip toed could he do so. With that done Brian returned to the bedroom and got his socks and shoes on. Without any further word or notice of Justin he left the loft.

XXXXX

The loft door slid open and Justin lifted his head to see who it was, his eyes looked directly into Brian’s.

“Brian… please… let… me…” He couldn’t finish. His throat was scorched dry from the crying and yelling, and the lack of any liquid since the previous day. In some sort of cruel irony his bladder felt ready to burst as well.

Brian closed the loft door without saying a word and made his way to the fridge; he pulled out a bottle of water and gulped from it. He turned his attention to the man hanging from the metal pole.

Justin watched Brian’s actions with terrified intensity. He didn’t know what to expect or what would come next. He saw Brian put the half-consumed bottle of water down and start to walk over towards him. Justin’s eyes immediately filled with tears and he started to shake. “Please… don’t hurt me again Brian, I’m sorry, don’t…”

Brian didn’t respond. He reached his hand into his pants pocket and removed a small key; he stood before Justin and raised his arms. Justin heard the click of the cuffs being opened and then the release of pressure, as he was no longer being held aloft. As soon as his hands were free he dropped to the floor, his own legs unable to support his weight.

Justin hit the floor and tried to curl in on himself, wanting to appear as small as possible, and then maybe Brian wouldn’t notice him. Brian went to the bedroom and then returned a few moments later, he sat down in front of his computer without saying a word.

Justin hadn’t moved. He sat on the cold floor shivering, hoping that this was all some sick dream that he would awake from.

Brian finally spoke, “I’m going to go out for a while. When I get back you will be gone. Do you understand?”

Justin looked towards the man and shook his head to acknowledge the order.

Brian left. Justin remained cowering on the floor for several minutes. He finally decided it was safe to move. He went into the bedroom and found a sheet to wrap around himself.

‘What am I going to do?’ He thought.

He made is way into the living room and slowly slid onto the couch. He smiled briefly remembering some of the good times that had taken place on the very spot he now sat.

‘Brian wants me gone,’ kept repeating over and over in his mind.

Justin finally did the only thing he thought would please Brian, would make up for the trouble that he had caused. Making his way to the roof of the building, still wrapped in the sheet, he thought about Michael’s description of Brian on the roof of the hospital the night his son was born.

When Michael had first told him the story he never thought Brian would seriously ‘fly’ off the roof of the building, but now he wasn’t so sure.

He moved closer to the ledge, and gazed down below. The sun was starting to go down and the shadows darkened the street. ‘It’d be so simple,’ he thought to himself, ‘quick and easy.’

Justin spread his arms, feeling the wind against his skin; he closed his eyes and let himself go. It was an incredible, exhilarating rush, allowing him to forget about the pain that had been recently inflicted.

The journey ended, his eyes were open, he didn’t feel anything, and for that he was grateful. He focused on a blue mailbox a few feet away from him as his vision turned black and his eyes closed for the final time.

XXXXX

Brian returned several hours later to the loft. It was dark outside and the street was filled with police cars and a single ambulance. He headed towards the building.

“Whoa, sorry sir, you can’t come near here,” A uniformed officer warned.

“I live here, what happened?”

“Some kid took a nose dive off the building.”

Brian absorbed the words and looked the scene over. He saw a black bag which had been lying on the pavement being lifted by two men onto a stretcher.

He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number, “Michael? Yeah. Nah, I was thinking I’d meet you guys at Woody’s tonight. I don’t have anything better to do.”


End file.
